1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a lubricating system for an antifriction bearing in which any substantial quantity of freely movable liquid lubricant as might affect the location of the center of gravity of the bearing under the influence of acceleration in any direction is avoided, as is desirable for instance where such antifriction bearings are used in gyroscopic instruments mounted on movable carriers, such as ships or aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,446 issued on May 26, 1942 a lubricating system for a roller bearing is disclosed in which an outer race ring of the bearing is mounted in a supporting member provided with a circumferential set of lubricant-storing cavities and with a wick extending from such cavities into contact with a surface of revolution coaxial with the inner race ring and rotating therewith. On the other side of the inner race ring a disc is mounted on the shaft journalled by the antifriction bearing in the supporting member. The periphery of the disc is located in a space wherefrom the liquid lubricant is conducted outwardly through conduits. Therefore, the lubricant is not circulated through the bearing, particularly, when the shaft is located horizontally.